prometheusrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Mercy
Personality She is always a happy person and tries to be a good help to others. She is friendly to everyone and when she sees arguing she will try to help them to solve an argument. Backstory The planet is similar to the earth but every city is in the air. Where she did live it is more like a Village. Her family is everything for her and her dad is in that Village a leader. At a young age, he did teach her how to fly and fight in the air. One time when she was rather young her parents did come home with a boy what did miss an arm but they did give him an artifact arm and since then they did live together. They are like real brother and sister and she is really attached to him. Her brother to her too, he is a really protective type of brother. It was a surprise that he did let her go on her own but who knows maybe he did follow her. Malina knows about his past as he did tell her about it as she was much older and she was sad about what happened to her. Now more then ever she tries to be a good little sister to him. As her mother did help her with all the other things what she needs. Like cooking, cleaning, writing etc. Thanks to that she knows how to survive. She loves to fly around but hates fighting and would try to solve it first by talking instead of fighting. He did want her to be lead that Village when she is old enough but she did want to travel around. After a long argument, her father did give her his alright. Her younger brother was all the time there for her and he is 4 years younger than she is. Before she did travel around, his father did give her an heirloom an armor what should protect herself. Her species has some minor healing ability. Resources $60,000, a photo of her family and village Equipment / Weaponry Armor - 30kn Specialisations Flying, cooking and some hand to hand combat Power Source: Racial She has wings that allow her to fly at 20mph and with a maximum height of 30 meters. The wings have 20kN natural durability. She has to heal her wings when they will get injured. Every member of her race has some healing abilities but the strength of those depend on the user. She can heal people in a 25-meter radius from her by raising her hand towards the target. She can normally heal up to two people at the same time, herself included, without a problem. The time it takes to heal a wound depends on the severity of the wound. * Skin wound (and first-degree burns) - 2 seconds * Knife / Bullet wound (second-degree burns) - 2 turn * Medium wound / Nonlethal (and third-degree burns) - 3 turns * Life-threatening wounds that don't instantly kill a person(lethal burns) - 5 turns and only once per day. The user can also heal more than two people at the same time, but this makes it so all healing takes a turn longer per person she heals on top of the normal two. The maximum she can effect at the same time is 5 people, herself included. She can heal for 6 Turns and has a 3 turn cooldown